Weddings Have Nothing On Proposals
by JohnUhLyn
Summary: Sequel to Band Aid Proposals! It's the big day for the dynamic duo, let's see how they get married shall we? Cute\fluffy\SoulxMaka stuff


**So I actually got some time to do this~ After I got comments saying there needed to be a sequel I was like, "Oh cool, okay, I'll do it!" but then school reared its ugly head. Plus I had somewhat of a writers block with this because Weddings aren't really my specialty. Anyway, enjoy the Sequel to **Band Aid Proposals! **And ignore the plain title, it sucks I know.**

**Same with this I re-uploaded it to my new account! **

**Disclaimer: **So you know the drill already, I don't anything!

* * *

><p>"You look so beautiful Maka." Tsubaki cooed with a bright smile on her face as she stared at one of her long time best friends.<p>

A bright pink dusted its way across Maka's cheeks and she smoothed out her dress nervously, "Maybe we should've gone with the other dress after all." She said.

Maka fiddled around with the hem of her sleeve and bit her lip slightly. The butterflies in her stomach just wouldn't calm down. She swallowed to get rid of the dry feeling in her mouth.

Liz clicked her tongue, "Trust us Maka; this wedding dress is _**the**_ wedding dress for you."

"And there's no way you can change dresses now anyway!" Patty added in a sing song voice.

Maka lifted her gaze from her sleeve and towards the door of her room. The Thompson sisters were steadily walking in with a full body length mirror. Maka whined quietly when Liz and Patty set the mirror right in front of her. Hastily, she turned away from the reflecting glass to avoid seeing her own image. She knew she wasn't ugly, I mean, who would have the guts to make a _**bride**_ ugly on her wedding day? No, what Maka was dreading was the fact that she wouldn't suit the dress that she and the girls had picked out. She was Maka Albarn after all! Dresses weren't exactly an everyday piece of clothing she wore to her daily job; which was hunting for corrupted souls. In front of her Tsubaki frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"Maka, there's really no need for you to be so self-conscious. It's your day remember?" she scolded lightly.

"So, just turn around," Liz said as she grasped Maka's shoulders and roughly turned her towards the mirror, "and look at yourself."

Maka's eyes widened slightly at what she saw and moved closer to the mirror when Liz took her hands away from her shoulders. Tsubaki, Liz and Patty stepped back and away from the mirror, awaiting their friend's reaction.

"I look so different. Is this really me?" Maka asked, more to herself than to the girls behind her.

The wedding dress they bought weeks ago was gorgeous on Maka's lithe figure. It had a rectangular low dip neckline that exposed her delicate collarbones. The sleeves of the dress had a jagged lace lining that ended at the middle of Maka's arms. All the curves Maka had developed over the years showed perfectly on the body fitting bodice. On her waist was a ruby red colored sash that tied into a bow at the back, the long tails of the bow hung down and just barely touched the train on her dress. The skirt was anything but traditional. Instead of the plain white on most wedding dresses, Maka's had long elegant black swirls cascading down to the very bottom of the dress. As Maka finished staring at her perfect dress she began trailing her gaze back up. When she stared at her own forest green eyes she nearly gasped aloud.

Her make up was flawless and made her face glow. She knew she had a relatively good complexion, but she never knew that with just a thorough wash of the face and some light blush she would look as beautiful as she did now. The make up artist Liz had hired for her did a ridiculously good job on her with only so little. Her lips were coated in a natural looking rosy pink lip gloss. The make up artist had applied a subtle dark navy blue eye shadow on her and then brushed over it with a metallic silver that mixed with the blue to create a –as he called it—misty effect. Regardless, it made the green in her eyes look more apparent on her creamy skin. Her eyelashes that were lengthened by the mascara added an essence of grace on her already beautiful face. Lightly, Maka touched her hair in awe. Who knew you could transform her usually dull looking—at least that's what she thought, but the girls would always say otherwise—blonde hair into a golden halo. Her hair was tossed up into a slightly loose bun with tiny sparkling Shibusen skulls weaved into it. The spot she was standing in just so happened to have light streaming through the near by window and it made the skulls sparkle, in turn making her hair look golden.

Unknown tears of joy were prickling at the corners of her eyes and she hastily dabbed at it to make sure none of the make up would get ruined. Maka turned around and smiled big at her Maid of Honors. There was no way she was going to only pick _one_ of her dear friends to have the role of the Maid of Honor.

"I'm sure Soul won't have any problems with getting into the mood of your honeymoon with you looking the way you are now." Liz commented, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Maka blushed bright red, "Oh shut up Liz!"

The girls laughed and hugged each other in a group hug. The sound of the church bell echoed across Death City and they all looked at each other with giant smiles on their faces. Tsubaki walked over to the pile of bouquets in the corner and handed them out to each person. The big bouquet of red, purple, and white flowers was handed to Maka of course. A second toll of the bell and the Maid of Honors looked at the bride with encouraging smiles and eyes asking if she was ready.

Maka closed her eyes for a second to let the reality of this day settle in. After a few calming breaths for the ever relentless butterflies in her stomach, Maka opened her eyes and held her bouquet confidently.

"Let's go." She said.

The Thompson sisters grinned and Tsubaki nodded happily. Maka followed out the door, smiling at the thought that this day was finally happening.

* * *

><p><span>*Soul*<span>

"Oh it's so great that you and Maka are finally getting married!" Blair gushed on.

When was this stupid cat going to stop talking already?

I listened halfheartedly about how she thought Maka chose the perfect brides maid dresses and how she would look great in the wedding dress she bought.

From where I stood I had the perfect view of everything. The priest was getting chatty with Marie, about the wonder of marriage probably, considering what a hopeless romantic the death scythe was. Professor Stein was seated on his roll chair and looking at the cage of white doves that would be released at the end of the ceremony with intense interest. I hope he didn't bring anything sharp with him.

"Soul Eater Evans." A slightly menacing voice called out from my right.

I looked away from the crowd and came face to face with Spirit Albarn. Even with his age he still looked younger than he really was. He gave me a tight smile and clapped me on the shoulder, squeezing just a tad too hard.

"I trust that you'll keep Maka happy so," I flinched slightly when he squeezed my shoulder again, "Don't. Let. Me. Down." He finished, leering at me.

I pushed off his hand and gave him a smirk, "You did better than I thought you would old man."

A vein popped on his forehead and the tight smile on his face grew even tighter.

"This is for my precious Maka, there's now way I would miss the day she becomes a woman."

My smirk grew and the memory of when Maka _really_ became a woman came into my mind.

Three words. Best. Night. Ever.

I resisted the urge to tell him though and just kept my mouth shut like the smart man I was. After a few more forced words from the father of the bride (1) he left to chase after some woman who Maka talked to at the apartment sometimes. He's in a church for shinigami's sake! Whoever said that the elder were wiser had obviously not met the red haired death scythe.

"Blair would you get Spirit and stop him from chasing ass before he really does forget his own daughter's wedding." I ordered the witch\cat.

Blair nodded and hurried over to where said man was flirting with a different woman than the one he was previously chasing. I mentally prayed to the gods to make sure nothing would disrupt this day.

"THE GOD OF THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE BLACK STAR HAS APPEARED! WHERE'S THE LESSER BEING WHOSE GOING TO MARRY MAKA?" Black Star shouted from the top of the chandelier.

24 years old and the idiot is still trying to attract attention with his freak ninja skills.

"Black Star get down right now! You're destroying the perfect symmetry of the church!" Kidd yelled out in despair from the entrance of the church.

"The gods my ass." I mumbled with a slight scowl.

I sighed and was about to tell the two to knock it off when a loud toll of the bell rang. I felt my mouth start to dry up and glanced around me to see that everyone was beginning to take their places. The priest bid Marie a good bye and trudged up the aisle towards me, as he passed by he gave me a smile and congratulated me. Stein rolled his chair into the open spot next to where Marie had chosen to sit.

"Calm down Soul!" Black Star said in that cheerful voice of his as he slapped me on the back after coming down from the chandelier.

"What would make you think I was nervous?" I asked, hating the way I said it in a jittery manner.

"Because your body is all tense. Almost like that time when you ripped a page out of Maka's favorite book, you were as stiff as a piece of wood that day." Kidd replied smugly.

The mention of that day quirked a small smile from me and I relaxed myself. The second bell tolled and I took in deep even breathes to calm the damn fluttering in the pit of my stomach. Stupid ass butterflies.

"We'll see you in a bit Soul." Kidd said with a smile as he and Black Star began going to the back room for the wedding march.

I took my position in front of the priest and just the thought of finally seeing Maka eased my nerves. But please, don't let some evil kishin suddenly appear and ruin the happiest(as much as it embarrassed me to say)day of my life. Soon enough the music began playing and the Bride's Maids were walking out with the Groom's Men. It was the entire team of Spartoi that walked down the aisle. First was Kim and Ox, they were the first to get married out of the bunch of us. No one really saw that coming. Jacqueline had partnered up with Harvar as they strolled down after Kim and Ox. Kilik was next, walking down with Blair.

Ugh, this march was taking forever. The constant restlessness and nervousness came back to me full force as Kilik's weapon—Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder—walked down next, throwing flower petals before them. Okay, maybe this march wasn't as slow as I thought it was. I felt my pulse quicken and my breathing come out just a tad faster. This was it, Maka was going to come out any second now.

Then she did.

My mind instantly went blank as I stared at her. As cliché as it sounded, I think I had died and gone to Heaven right then and there. The light from the stained glass windows was shining down on Maka so perfectly and delicately that it looked like there was no way she could hurt a single fly. And we all know _that_ is a complete lie. I caught her eyes and we just held each others gaze as she came closer. Spirit and her came to a stop in front of me and she broke our stare to give her old man a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Papa." She said with a slight smile on her lips.

I glanced at Spirit for a moment to see little buds of tears coming from the corners of his eyes. As Maka slowly slid her arm out from her father's, Spirit broke down just a bit and pulled her back into a hug. I'm pretty sure Maka was as surprised as I was, seeing as how he wasn't one to show this much honest love to anyone. Maka patted his back and he reluctantly released her.

"I'll keep her happy." I vowed when Spirit directed a serious glare at me.

He nodded sharply before going to sit down and I held my hand out towards Maka. She was beaming at me and once the Priest started talking I barely heard him. We continued to stare at each other and I nearly missed my cue to speak the bonding words of a husband and wife.

"So not cool." I muttered briefly, causing a light smirk to grace Maka's lips.

Maka kept herself composed and spoke her vows as the wedding was coming to a close.

"Do you, Soul Eater Evans, take this woman, Maka Albarn, to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?" the Priest asked.

I let one of my rare genuine smiles show, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't now would I?"

Maka scoffed lightly and squeezed my hand. The Priest seemed to recollect himself at my strange answer before continuing.

"Yes, well then. Do you, Maka Albarn, take this man, Soul Eater Evans, to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?"

* * *

><p><span>*Maka*<span>

I felt my cheeks begin to burn as I answered.

"Yea," I smirked, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't now would I?" Throwing Soul's ridiculous answer back at him.

Soul grinned at me, showing his sharp teeth. The Priest chuckled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the Priest's booming voice announced.

Soul stepped up closer to me and knocked his forehead with mine clumsily. He was grinning at me with such happiness that I started to giggle.

"Not gonna kiss me?" I asked softly as I closed my eyes in content.

"Nah, just waiting for the crowds response." He replied cheekily.

A second later the crowd began to hoot and jeer at us, telling Soul to kiss me to seal the deal. I laughed and felt Soul lean in closer to me. He gave me a small chaste kiss and then backed away. I opened my eyes to see him lift my hand up and kiss my knuckles affectionately.

"Let's go." He said.

He pulled me down the steps and we walked down the aisle arm in arm. Everyone was cheering for us and throwing grains of rice above us as we passed by. When we finally exited out the church everyone whizzed past us and descended down the steps. I laughed and held up my bouquet to the girls that had lined up in the front of the steps.

"You better catch this Tsubaki!" I shouted over the noise.

Said girl blushed immensely and Patty and Liz were teasing her. I turned around and counted to three in my head before throwing my bouquet behind me. Turning around quickly I managed to see Tsubaki catching the bundle of flowers. She turned as red as a ruby and glanced at Black Star. I laughed and Soul tugged on my arm. I faced him and yelped in surprise as he carried me bridal style. I automatically locked my hands together behind his neck to keep myself from falling(although I knew he would _never_ let me fall). Just then the doves were set free and I saw a distant flash from the bottom of the steps, signaling that someone had taken a picture of us. Before I knew it he was going down the steps towards his motorcycle. Everyone parted for him like the red sea and I laughed slightly. As he mounted his bike, with me seated on his lap, he revved it up for good measure.

I turned around to see everyone and noticed that most of them were crying.

"We'll be back before you know it!" I called out cheerfully.

Soul gave a wave and he sped away from the church. All the while I was waving to everyone, after we were too far for them to see me I took my hand back and locked them around Soul's torso.

"Where exactly are we going Mr. Evans?" I asked with a smile.

"A surprise for you Mrs. Evans." Soul replied with his usual lazy smirk.

I smiled even more at the way Soul addressed me. Mrs. Maka Evans.

I looked up at him for a second and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I was officially Soul's. Of course, I was always his to begin with.

* * *

><p><em>1 - I love that movie! Father of the Bride with Steve Martin, it's so funny and cute!<em>

**Yahoo! I finished it! Do you like it? I like the somewhat OOC Spirit, it was a touching moment for him and Maka! I know it was so long until I actually got this out be seriously, my life has been kinda chaotic. Mainly because I have a hard time getting rid of this terrible habit I have.**

**Not doing my homework.**

**Yes, not doing my homework or just plain procrastinating on it. It is a demonic habit that takes away most of my time.**


End file.
